To The Moon And Back
by Groovylullaby
Summary: "– E você, Sam? Gosta de mim? "


To The Moon And Back

Weecest

Sioux Falls, 3 de Julho de 1996

Sioux Falls, 3 de Julho de 1996

Dean odiava aquilo! John prometera para Sam voltar antes do 4 de julho, prometera levar-lhe para soltar fogos, que inclusive já havia comprado, alimentando ainda mais as esperançar do mais novo.

Quebrava-lhe o coração por já ter conhecimento suficiente para ter certeza que, não teria como o pai encontrar um ninho de vampiro em menos de duas semanas – John saíra há, no máximo, cinco dias, e sabia que ele não deixaria uma caçada por nada naquele mundo.

Sam passara os dois primeiros dias do mês comentando como seria incrível passar o feriado com o pai pela primeira vez, que não podia esperar por isso, e vez ou outra sentava-se no chão da sala da casa do tio Bobby, com a caixa de fogos de artifício entre as pernas, analisando um a um deles.

No terceiro dia do mês Sam mal acordara e já estava se arrumando para quando o pai chegasse. Pouco depois das sete, o caçula postou-se de pé em frente a casa, e uma das mãos, alojadas no bolso do moletom, era ocasionalmente retirada dali a cada dois minutos para que visse as horas. Dean, às vezes que passava em frente a janela, parava para observar o irmão, sentindo seu interior na altura do peito contrair-se.

Sabia que se a decepção fosse sua, não doeria tanto quanto estava doendo ver Sam ter de passar por isso, mas ele tinha de aprender, e não havia nada a ser feito.

Era próximo da meia noite quando o loiro foi atrás do mais novo. Mal precisou abrir a porta para encontrar Sam sentado nos degraus que davam para a entrada da casa, concentrado demais em algum ponto no céu para dar atenção à aproximação do mais velho, agora buscando espaço ao seu lado.

– Não está com frio, Sammy? – não sabendo ao certo como iniciar uma conversa com o irmão, sendo que o mesmo sequer lhe olhava.

Formou-se um silêncio incômodo, quebrado apenas pelo pigarrear de Dean.

O mais velho buscou, de relance, a face do irmão, e, depois de encontrá-la, fugiu da mesma tentando fixar-se em um ponto indistinto no céu azul marinho. Era como levar uma facada na nuca, ter que ver Sam com aquela expressão totalmente melancólica.

– Eu pensei que você já conhecesse o pai, por isso não disse nada...

Sam riu, amargurado demais para a pouca idade.

– Eu conheço, Dean. Sei como ele é com toda essa história de negócios de família – ele parou, um suspiro cansado escapando-lhe por entre a fenda formada pelos lábios finos. – Só achei que dessa vez... Ah, deixa pra lá.

A mão de Dean repousou sobre o topo da cabeça do irmão, afagando os fios escuros.

– Sinto muito por isso.

– Não sinta, não é culpa sua que o pai não goste de mim.

O tapa que recebera na parte posterior da cabeça fora tão inesperado que assustou-lhe.

–Ai?! – reclamou, massageando o local atingido.

Quando voltou orbes verdes na direção em que o loiro se encontrava, encontrou um par semelhante aos seus, fitando-o com extrema mágoa, como só eles poderiam expressá-la claramente.

– Nunca mais diga ou sequer ouse pensar isso, ouviu?

– Mas é verdade!

O segundo tapa acertou-lhe.

– Pare, Dean!

– Eu irei, mas só quando você também parar de soltar asneiras! – O mais alto tinha o tom carregado que sobressaia a voz do garoto ao seu lado, que, por um momento, nem sequer fez menção de lhe interromper. – O pai te ama, Sam.

– Ama? Só se for com um amor ao contrário.

E essa foi a deixa para o terceiro tapa.

– Já disse para parar. – Dean suspirou, voltando o olhar para o céu. – O pai te ama... – parou por um instante, fingindo pensar – Até a lua. Ele só não sabe como expressar isso da maneira certa – Concluiu.

Sam fitou-o confuso.

– Até a lua?

– É... O tamanho do amor dele, sabe? É equivalente à distância daqui para a lua.

Fez-se silêncio, onde ambos puderam buscar a face alheia seriamente, do mesmo modo como Dean fazia o assunto parecer no momento. Sam, contudo, não conseguiu segurar seus risos.

– Sério, Dean? Vai tratar disso como se eu tivesse cinco anos de idade? – Os olhos de Sam cerraram-se em meio ao riso que escapava-lhe com tanta facilidade naquele instante.

Dean contentou-se em apenas fitar o mais novo com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto, demonstrando a mesma felicidade, até que o riso do caçula começasse a se cessar lentamente.

– Às vezes é essa a idade que parece ter, falando esse tipo de coisa – finalmente respondeu, enquanto o irmão se recuperava das risadas.

Sam esmurrou-lhe o braço, sem real intenção de machucar.

– E o que eu deveria perguntar agora? Se essa distância é muito grande?

– E eu diria que é imensa, de um tamanho próximo ao infinito.

– E depois eu perguntaria o quanto tio Bobby gosta de nós.

O loiro fingiu pensar.

– Ele gosta de você até, hm... Albuquerque. Mas gosta de mim até próximo da lua, porque eu sou o irmão mais bonito – e riu com o mais jovem, sendo atingido por pequenos socos que só cessaram quando segurou-lhe os punhos.

Fitaram-se com sorrisos semelhantes nos lábios, até que o de Sam passou a morrer aos poucos e ele desviou o olhar para um ponto desinteressante no chão.

Dean não precisava perguntar para saber que algo incomodava o outro,e já havia aprendido a lidar com isso... então apenas relaxou-se e procurou esperar pelo que o outro diria.

O que, por acaso, não demorou.

– E a mãe? Acha que ela me ama mesmo... – O mais novo se culpava desde sempre, independente do que lhe falassem.

– A mãe te amava, e continua te amando, de onde quer que esteja, até a lua, indo e voltando, Sam. E isso não vai mudar.

Outra pausa, agora da parte de ambos.

– E você? – Sam perguntou, um novo sorriso pintando-lhe a face, com as esmeraldas voltadas novamente para o mais velho.

– Eu? Eu nem gosto de você, Sammy – brincou, ouvindo o riso alheio e sendo atingido por mais um soquinho que não machucou-lhe realmente.

– É sério! Pare de brincar e me diga.

– Ok. Acho que...

O loiro cerrou os olhos, parecendo pensativo. Pôs a mão no ombro do irmão e apontou-lhe uma direção.

– Até aquela árvore – respondeu.

Era menos de cinco metros de onde estavam até chegar nela e, quando chegou ao fim da frase, o riso dessa vez escapava-lhe, ainda que baixo. A recompensa deste foi um último soco vindo do irmão mais novo.

– Certo, certo... Eu pensarei com seriedade nesse assunto e, só depois... Eu te digo.

– Pois eu não quero mais saber – Sam soava infantil e divertido, deixando óbvio não estar realmente magoado pela brincadeira.

Dean riu novamente.

– E você, Sam? Gosta de mim?

Sam pensou, sorria demais para parecer que daria uma resposta séria, com a atenção voltada para o satélite natural da Terra.

– Gosto de você até a lua e voltando algumas vezes, Dean.

O sorriso do mais velho não coube na própria face. Ele virou-se na direção de uma das janelas da frente, de onde podia ver Bobby dormindo no sofá, agarrado a uma velha espingarda de estimação e em seguida encarou o irmão.

– Agora, o que acha de pegarmos aqueles fogos que o pai comprou e soltarmos antes que o tio Bobby se dê conta de nossa falta? Afinal, não vamos querer estragar aquilo tudo, não é?

O relógio de Sam apitava a meia noite, finalmente seu tão esperado 4 de julho.

Sam corria como nunca por entre as árvores, segurando a caixa como um bem precioso.

– Vamos, Dean! – gritava para o irmão que arrastava-se quase três metros atrasado em relação a ele.

A caixa foi depositada na grama, e quando Dean chegou, Sam já tinha um dos fogos em mãos.

– Cadê seu isqueiro?

Por quase uma hora, eles observaram as explosões de luz colorida de diversos tipos em meio a risos e brincadeiras. Dean às vezes parava de prestar atenção nos fogos pintando o céu escuro da noite para observar Sam correndo e rindo, ou observando as luzes, maravilhado demais para lembrar-se de fechar a boca, sabendo que guardaria aquelas lembranças para sempre.

Numa dessas vezes em que perdeu-se em pensamentos observando o irmão, este correra em sua direção, abraçando-o.

– Obrigado, Dean. Isso é... Incrível. O pai nos mataria se soubesse – que iriam fazê-lo sozinhos, numa floresta, enquanto um mínimo de três vampiros poderia estar solto por ali, apenas aguardando para devorá-los. Mas o sacrifício valia a pena.

O loiro, por instantes, esqueceu de retribuir ao abraço – mas quando o fez, foi como se colocasse sua alma ali.

– Até a lua e voltando algumas vezes – Dean murmurou de modo que apenas Sam pudesse ouvir, mesmo que apenas eles estivessem naquele ponto da floresta.

Sam sorriu contra o tecido da roupa do irmão.

– Está apenas repetindo o que eu disse, e isso não vale – murmurou de volta, e apesar dos ditos, era possível ouvir a alegria em sua voz, mesmo em meio a tantos estouros.

– Deixe-me terminar! – Dean riu e continuou. – Até a lua e voltando algumas vezes... E mais o número de metade das estrelas do universo.

Foi a vez de Sam rir.

– E isso é muito?

– Ah... É um número próximo de infinito.

Ao longe ouviu-se a voz de Bobby gritando pelos dois.


End file.
